


Early Morning

by DarthSuki



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still dark outside, early morning hours not even colored by the rays of the sun. The air of the room was cold and crisp, but the space beneath the blanket was warm, full, and soft. The laziness of the dark morning moved through both men, though Norman seemed to love the lazy attention given onto his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr via anon.

"Have you ever really looked at y'self, Norm?" Came a husky voice beside Jayden's ear, low and gentle with hands starting to glide up and down his naked sides. "Because fuck, you look so hot."

"It's hard to forget when you keep telling me, Carter," The shorter man replied with a light chuckle. The hands pressed harder, calloused fingers trying to rub invisible shapes into pale, soft flesh. Jayden hummed happily to the contact, his body seeming more than sensitive to the touch. Well, everything was more sensitive with him being nearly four months along. It just seemed like everything was sparking white-hot, and even the slightest touch could make the man grow flushed and needy. 

And Carter's hands always knew his weak points; just where to touch or caress that would make Norman Jayden absolutely break beneath him. And tonight was absolutely no exception. The fact alone that Carter was whispering in his ear, and those rough hands were on his sides and chest were all more than enough to start getting the rounder of the two worked up in a fever. He whimpered slightly, leaning back against Carter's firm chest. "Hmm...Cartah." His words and tone grew thick, heavy with an accent in his already-high arousal.

"So fuckin' perfect, Norm," The older man went on to say, nipping at Norman's shoulder just enough to feel it, to sense the sharpness of Carter's teeth sinking into his skin. Never enough to break it, never enough to cause blood to drip, but more than what was needed for Norman to know. Carter was his lover, his husband, his life. And, due to kind and wonderfully recent events, the father of his growing child.

Soon, the mouth was against the blade of Norman's naked shoulder, with those lips carefully parting so that slick, warm tongue could lick and lap over soft skin. "Fuck," Carter cursed again. It made Norman smile in pleasure as much as it did amusement. Even with his constant and incredibly harsh obscenities, Norman had grown to adore them.

"Hmm...Cartah. Feels so good..." The raven-haired beauty arched his back, needing more of the wet touch. His entire body felt like an exposed nerve, vulnerable and hot and needing absolutely everything that his lover could give him. "C-could you touch me a lil' more?"

"Shh..." The older man hushed him softly, pulling until both their bodies laid down upon their bed, naked and pressing and absolutely together. "Gonna take real good care of ya Norm. Gonna make you squeal."

The only response that his lover could give was a warm, very pulled hum of pleasure. With their bodies pressed tight, Carter's chest to Norman’s bare back, it was more than easy to feel as the older man's hands started caressing their way up Norman's sensitive sides. Those fingers, while blunt rough even in the best of times during the many police cases Carter worked, always found a way to be soft and gentle when they touched Norman. They always knew just how to caress, to rub, to feel the man up in a way that always spoke love. Even when they lay together in the early hours of the morning, like now, they didn't in actuality have to say anything to get the point of their love for eachother across.

The child growing in Jayden's body was just another one of those things, reminding both men how much they loved eachother, how much they cared for eachother.

It was still dark outside, early morning hours not even colored by the rays of the sun. The air of the room was cold and crisp, but the space beneath the blanket was warm, full, and soft. The laziness of the dark morning moved through both men, though Norman seemed to love the lazy attention given onto his body.

"You're going to have to g'to work soon," Norman whispered lightly. His eyes flickered up to the alarm clock, bright numbers just a constant reminder that Carter would have to start getting dressed and ready sooner than he would have liked. He would have liked the man simply not go to work, to stay home and help Norman where he needed, but being a mere four months along he knew that his lover simply couldn't do that yet.

Carter murmured something too gentle to hear, darkness permeating the room in it's too-early hours. His hands and fingers pressed harder against Norman's sides and back, and that alone was enough to get a few pleasured sounds from his lips. The man murmured again, and Norman could hear bits and pieces of it.

"Don't worry....good fuck before the alarm...." And even with what little that Norman could hear, he couldn't help himself from smiling and chuckling. He pushed himself back into the touch, into the warm chest of his lover.

"Then you better hurry, baby..." All Jayden wished he could do was stop time. Just for a little bit. So he didn't have to keep staring at that bright red alarm clock, knowing that with each passing minute was another minute shorter that Carter would have to drive off for the day and leave him at home, to tend to things. It had been long since Norman himself had worked, but something with getting married, and later pregnant probably had something to do with that.

Blake made a short gruff sound, and Norman decided it was something akin to an agreement. He felt those same hands on his sides and back start to move down his body, past his slender hips and to his legs, his pale thighs. Carter always seemed to have a thing with Norman's slender legs. When prompted, he said it was one of his favorite things about Norman's body (apart from a few other choice places that, when they were mentioned at a certain afterparty in celebration of their marriage with the other officers in a bar, Norman had turned nearly ten shades of bright red). 

"Fuckin' pretty," The stern, harsh and almost barking voice of Norman reminded him of the man behind, how his hands were already starting to curl around his legs, pulling and eagerly trying to get them open. Norman shivered, but pulled one knee up to his chest gladly. Satisfied with that, Carter pushed his body closer, and with a flush of arousal, Norman could practically feel how hard and eager his husband was behind him, the tip of his erection eager to get inside that, as the older man always commented, perfect spot. 

With the clock all but baring down on the two men, minutes passing seemingly quicker and quicker (despite the impossibility of it), Carter made rather quick work of prepping his lover. Norman was, while not necessarily open or loose, still had some obvious signs of their lovemaking from last night about him. It was a bit easier to open him up, easy to make him shiver and keen with want. But then again, that was how Norman always was nowadays. He was so soft and so sensitive to Carter's touch. It prided the man to know he took care of his pregnant husband so well, in an almost childish, but cute way.

They made love lazily, with Carter slow and sensual just how he knew Norman liked it. While he himself often preferred a quick-and-dirty fuck, especially in times where he simply needed to /get off/, Carter at the same time couldn't deny the fact that perhaps, he liked being slow.

For Norman especially; there was something about the way he moaned, the way his soft hands almost seemed to search for Carter. He loved how Norman would always try to turn his head around if they were chest to back, try to whimper and beg for a kiss from Carter (which the man would always give). Of course, Blake would always say that he wasn't some softy, wasn't some girly or overly sensitive guy. But he loved Norman and, maybe he just liked how Norman reacted to him when he made love like that.

Quick and dirty was always nice, and it was always hot to come home occasionally with Norman waiting the Lieutenant in the bedroom, ass up and legs spread, with his torso wrapped around one of their pillows while his normally innocent eyes gave him a glaze of sultry lust. That, in no way would Carter complain for. But...he liked to make love. It was soft and good and lazy, but most importantly, it made Norman happy. It made him feel good, and even if Carter didn't get a scrap of pleasure from it, he'd still do it, because he loved seeing that soft expression on his lover's face when he found release. The way he bit his lip, or the way he shut his eyes tight in just a way that it made him look even younger than he was, all soft and innocent and utterly perfect. Always perfect; too perfect for Carter. And Carter, in his brute stubbornness and his occasionally of-the-rocker anger, loved former agent for all his heart could give.

Afterwards, the both of them remained in bed, with their limbs tangled and the sheets definitely sullied. But that was alright; Norman could do a batch of laundry while Carter was at work, and it had been far more than worth it. He laid happily in his husband's arms, safe, warm and protected, up until he heard that annoying alarm ring. He hated that thing so much, even though he didn't actually have to get up anymore. It still reminded him that Carter needed to get up, get dressed, and leave. And then the former agent would wait at home, doing the chores and occasionally making a big dinner, all just in waiting for his husband to return. Shopping was good, and going into the town was nice, but with every day passing and his stomach getting bigger and bigger, Norman simply liked to stay home most of the time.

He laid on the bed and watched Carter as the man started to dress. When he met Carter's gaze in the darkness of the room (the sun had only started to rise, with thin shafts of bright light streeming through their windows), Norman's lips pulled into a sleepy smile.

"Be home on time, alright?" 

Carter rolled his eyes (it was only a couple nights in the last two weeks that he needed to stay late, on account of a hard case) but nodded anyways. "I promise, Norm, don't get your panties in a twist." And if Norman wasn't getting so sleepy, he would have chuckled. So instead he merely nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow.

Blake finished with his tie (Sexy tie; he looked so sexy in a suit with a tie), and strode to the bed, where he leaned down and brushed the soft fringes of Norman's hair away from his forehead. Then, a gentle and loving kiss was pressed to his skin.

"I love you Norman." He whispered. The brunette smiled and did his best to close his eyes and focus on it, the kiss, the scent of his lover still fresh on the pillow and sheets.

"I love y'too, Carter..." the tone was thick with drowsiness. And when his husband said something along the lines of the baby playing it nice (due to the many mornings of morning sickness he awoke to with pale, thin Norman heaving over the toilet), the man in the bed simply chuckled. "He'll be good. Haven't giv'n me too much trouble the last week."

And so, when Carter gave one last smile to himself (so lucky, so lucky to have the perfect husband) and left for work, Jayden found himself unable to stop grinning wide with his head buried in Carter's pillow and one hand gently rubbing at his growing stomach.


End file.
